The advent of digital photography has dramatically reduced the cost of taking photographic images relative to using film. As a result, taking hundreds or even thousands of pictures is extremely easy and cost effective.
However, that ability has a down side in that it takes longer for a human to view and isolate those pictures that may be of interest for some reason.
Attempts have been made to sort/group images using output from classification software such as GoogLeNet. However, such sorting is typically not accurate enough for use in certain research applications, such as identification/discovery/classification of new land and marine creatures, because the output probabilities are often extremely low, so significant human effort in sorting/grouping the images is still required.
So, there is still a need for more accurate image processing than is currently available.